Who is the new Noah?
by ExorcistAlchemistWizamfreakfan
Summary: The Noah family have two new Noah coming. But who are they? When they are introduce they look like 15-16 years old. Who are the new Noah? They are the Noah of Pain and Sorrow. xover crossover of fma Full Metal Alchemist and dgm D.Gray Man. bad? plz review
1. New Noah?

I do not own D. Gray Man or Full metal alchemist. Do not blame me for the idea i had. Ok it was stuck in my head and I thought that it'll make a good story. Well bye.

Who is the new Noah?

In the Noah mansion there was a new excitement about. All the Noah has heard that there was going to be a new Noah coming in fact two. That rarely happens. Road was licking her lollipop, Jasdebi was watching the door very keenly, Skin eating sweets, Lulubell was filing her nails, Sheryl fussing over Road, and Tyki was reading a book. Just then the door open the Earl was standing there with a happy grin (not that it ever came off) Relo in his hand and he said "Oh how wonderful! The entire family is here." Jasdebi was getting impatient and said "We get it so hurry up and introduce the new two Noah. Why don't you?"

The Earl looked back and said "Now don't be impatient." Everyone in the room thought the Earl was talking to Jasdebi but he wasn't. He was looking back then he faced them and said "Say hello to your new brothers." He got out of the way and there stood two boys that look awfully the same. Both boys have on black boots, pants, sleeveless shirt, a jacket, white gloves, and with a red jacket with a black serpent on the back. They both have a ponytail (one of them had a braid) about shoulder width and look about to be 15 or 16 years old. But one of them weren't in their Noah form.

One had brown hair with a kindness and a smile while the other one have golden hair like Jasdero but with a hard look and a frown on his face. The Earl looked at them and on cue they bowed down like waiters and said "We are pleased to meet. We are the Noah of pain and sorrow." With that they straighten and then said "We are the Elric brothers." After they said that the golden boy smiled very widely and the other boy smile grew wider with his brother. Then they learned that the golden boy that wasn't in his Noah form was called Ed and the other was called Al.

This is a flashback to a few months ago:

_"Damn it" thought Edward, "This headache won't go away and the bleeding won't stop." Then Al came in and said "Nii-san Nii-san, look what happen to my head." Al is a vintage armor with his soul bounded by Ed's blood. When Ed saw what happen to his brother head he was surprised. There on the head was a row of crosses but instead of the usually way Al's are holes. Ed then hastily covers the holes and his. He hope that Mustang won't do anything about it but he doubted it. So he went to the office._

_When he got in the office everyone saw the bandage. But Ed ignored them and went to Mustang and said "So what so you want me to do Colonel bastard?" While saluting of course. Mustang looked up and said "My My Fullmetal trying a new look to impress more ladies? Well it won't work anyway. You're too SHORT for any girls to notice you." _

_Ed didn't get angry instead he just looks at him. Mustang thought that something was wrong. So he looked up and saw that Al had the same thing too. "Ok I don't what's going on but it has to stop." So he reached for the bandaged on Ed's head._

_Ed was somewhat surprised and lean back to stay out of his reach but it wasn't quick enough. Mustang grabbed it and Al yelled "Nii-san" Ed fell back and landed on his back then sat up. He was covering his forehead with his arm. Mustang could not describe his surprised when he noticed that Ed was starting to bleed from his forehead. Ed lowered his arm and everyone saw the cross shape going across his forehead. There was blood dripping down his face from it._

_Mustang said "That is a very extreme new looks Fullmetal." Ed opened his mouth when Mustang yelled "What the hell did you do to your forehead! Breda, Falman, Havoc,__  
__Caine grab Al!" Ed then shouted "It was like this in the morning!" Everyone just looks at him. "So someone did this to you?" "No." "Then how did this happen?" "I don't know. Just happen." "Just happen? JUST HAPPEN! How can this (He points) just happen?" "I don't know just did. Al you could remove it now."_

_Al did just that. They saw the same thing on his armor head. But it was just holes on it. After that, a few day pass and the crosses didn't heal or go away in but then Ed and Al stayed at their room with strange memories in their head. They knew that it was human in their memories. Their pain and sorrow. Ed and Al can understand it but some was pathetic. Ed didn't scream out instead he just stays in bed letting the blood pour from it and Al cleaned it. _

_On a rainy day Ed saw a fat man with a umbrella outside that wanted him to come. Ed knew (for some reason) that he should so he did. Al followed him. They reached an__  
__alley and the man spoke "I'm the Earl. You are Noah's. I would like for you to come to our home." Ed said "We have no home. But if we know why we have this (thumb pointing at his forehead) then we'll come." The Earl smiled and said "Very well. Oh and which of the Noah are you, may I ask?" they replied "We're pain and sorrow."_

End of flashback

"Now introduce yourselves to your new brothers." The Earl said Rhode said "I'm Rhode Camelot. The Noah of 'Dreams'." Tyki: "I'm Tyki Mikk. The Noah of 'Pleasure'." Sheryl: "I'm Sheryl Kamelot. The Noah of 'Desires'. And the father of Rhode." He was doting on her again. Al was sweat dropping being reminded of a certain cough Lieutenant Colonel cough while Ed was looking with a bored exprssion and a frown. Skin: "Skin Bolic. Noah of 'Wrath'. Do you like sweets?" The Elric brothers tensed. Everybody but Skin noticed. Lulubell: "I'm Lulubell. The Noah of 'Lust'." They tense even more and had fright and anger in their eyes. Jasdebi: "It's Debitto. I'm Jasdero. And together we're Jasdebi! Noah of 'Bonds'." "Please to meet you." Al said. Ed chuckled a little. "Oh Edo-kun what's so funny?" said the Earl.

"How close the memories are and our "kind" of Noah." Shrugged Ed. "So when do Al and I get to play? Oh by the way we won't kill unless we'll have too." asked Ed with a big grin and excitement shone in his eyes. Al just nodded at his brother statement. "We shall discuss it over dinner. Tykipon I want you to have Ed and Al work with you at the mine when you go back. Jasdebi shall play with them when they get their mission. So will Road of course. We shall meet later this week. I'll call you to make sure you arrive." The Earl said. Tyki couldn't believe that he had to bring those two back with him. Oh well what the earl say goes.

At dinner:

Ed was shoving food in his mouth as fast as possible when he saw all the food. Everyone just stared looking at a little boy eating so much. Al wasn't surprised so he just continuing eating and saying "Please be careful Nii-san" or "Slow down Nii-san". When the Earl came most of the food was gone and was being put away. Ed had a satisfy look on him as he lean on his chair. "Now what has happen here?" Everyone pointed to Ed. The Earl just sighed. "Let's get some more food out shall we?" Everyone nodded.

After everyone ate the Earl announced "Now that everyone knows about Edo-kun and Aru-kun I believe that it's now time to sleep." So Tyki went to his human form and he saw Ed and Al arguing about something. He raised an eyebrow. "Al you need to go back to that form." "But I hate it. I finally have a body back. I know it's selfish but I don't want to do it." "I know what you're talking about but I'll still find a way for you to have a body for both sides. "sigh "Fine Nii-san. Be right back."

Tyki saw Al going into an alleyway. He raised an eyebrow at Ed. Ed just gave a look that said "you'll know soon enough." A armor came out and started walking towards him and said "Are you happy now Nii-san?" Tyki was confused. Ed just nodded and went down the street. Then turn around and said to Tyki "Where are we going?" Tyki: "To my friends." Ed: "You have friends? Even though you're a Noah." "Yes." "Strange." "Oi." They walk to the train where Ed and Al met Tyki's friends.

Ed saw them playing a card game and ask what it was. Yes it was poker. So Ed learns the rules of the game and how to cheat. Al said "You shouldn't cheat Nii-san." "I'll only cheat if I have to and if someone else would." Just then the door opened and someone strange came through. He had a white portion of his hair down. He said "Hello my name is Arystar Krory the Third." Evil grin from Ed.

* * *

Bum Bum BUUUUMMMM! Ed and Al just met their first exorcist. What will happen? What is Ed thinking? Find out as soon as I understand how to work this. Please review. Don't blame me for making Ed and Al Noahs. It was an idea that was stuck in my head. So don't blame me. I would be happy with ideas that you thought of. So if you want to tell me some ideas you have. Thanks.

For those of you who don't know what these mean I'll put in translation:  
Nii-san - Big Brother  
Oi - Hey  
San, Kun, Chan - suffice kind of. When you say someones name you either say San, Kun, Chan, Sama or some other thing. But if you say their first name then that means you are good friends with them. First name without these 'suffice' means that you're really good friends and know each other for a long time or just want to bug them like Lavi calling Kanda, Yuu. His first name.

* * *

6/17/11

Just corrected some things. Don't worry my readers! I am currently typing and correcting the latest chapter! Let's cross our fingers to hope that I'll have it post up soon! Summer Vaction is nearly here! Whooyoo! Banzai!


	2. Allen Walker meets Elric brothers

Who is the New Noah

Who is the New Noah?

Ed gave an evil smile and extended his hand at the weird man called Arystar Krory. He said "My name is Edward Elric. Call me Ed." Then Ed pointed to Al. "That's my little brother Alphonse Elric. Call him Al." Krory was so happy that someone is being kind to him that he cried a little and shook Ed's hand. With that Ed smile grew even wider and much more menacing. His eyes contain excitement. So much excitement that he held his other hand up to his face like Tyki did. Krory thought he was being a little shy.

As they were shaking hands Ed got all of Krory's memory. That is his power or at least his lesser power. Kind of like Jasdebi (they have like two 'power'.) He can look through people's memory if he touched them or got one of their stuff. Really useful for Ed because he can make it into illusion and twist it so they can feel real pain and have the people in the memory talk to them. A really PAINFUL nightmare for those 'poor' people. When they let go of each other's hand and Ed asked "Want to play a game of cards?" Krory answered "Very well." "This game is called poker." Said a man with curly black hair and glasses. Without the glasses he could look very handsome.

After three hours a boy with white hair, gloves, and some kind of cross that looks like a red tattoo was looking for something or someONE with a red hair person that have on an eye patch on his right eye, headband, and a scarf with that same black clothes as his companion. Their name was Allen and Lavi (for those who don't know). They opened the door to the train compartment where Krory was to see that he was stripped down to his underwear. They saw a golden boy, a armor in the back with a kid with some kind of cover over his mouth, a curly black person with glasses and a cigarette in his mouth. With this man there was two other grown ups.

The glasses man said "Nn? Sorry fellas. Young ones aren't allowed to enter this place right now." The golden boy was glaring at them with had his knee up and right arm on it holding his card upside down towards him. The man saw this and looked to the boy. Then he asks Krory "Okay, boss. Let's go for another round. What's your next bet?" Krory was crying as he says "U-um, but…" "What are you doing, Krory?" asked Allen. "I was invited by these men and Ed to a game called poker." Replied Krory with tears running down his face. "And very quickly, it became like this."

Allen thought "He got suckered into it." A man from the right said "Oi oi, don't scamper off." The curly man then said "You accepted this battle." The man from the left said "If you're a man, fight to the end." Allen took off his jacket and held in front of him. He smiled as he said "All of the ornaments on this coat are made of sliver. How about I play against you with this, and all of Krory's clothes, as my bet?" Lavi couldn't believe his ear. Allen, the unlucky boy, wanting to play poker. "O-oi, Allen!?" "Haha… alright." Reply the curly hair man.

Ed thought that the white hair guy seems a bit confident. He wanted to know why so he got up and extended his hand. "Name's Ed." Allen smiled and said "Allen Walker." And they shook hands. Ed saw all of his memories and pulled his hand away like he was shocked. Allen was surprised but shook his head and sat down. After a while the boy with his mouth covered and Lavi was really surprised that Allen was winning as he said "Call."

Allen was winning but not against Ed. Ed just had to remove his red jacket. The other three not so lucky. They got stripped down to their boxers and Allen got their stuff behind him. "Royal straight flush. It's my win again." Ed put down his cards and it was the same. Allen twitched in annoyance. The other three together yelled with the cards in the air and so is their arm "DAAAAAAHH! DAMN IT!!"

Right guy: "What the hell's going on? He should have been getting the crappy cards."  
Middle guy: "We're being suckered…?"  
Left guy: "I let my guard down cuz I thought he was just a brat. This guy's not normal."  
Together "He's a master hand!!"

Allen was grinning wide and Ed shook his head thinking "How stupid of them. They didn't notice. Huh. They shouldn't have underestimated him after the first three rounds." Allen thought "How simple."The three shouted"Damn it, one more round!" with a vein popping out oftheir head. "Alright." Allen said calmly. Ed was shook his head but have to admit that he washaving fun and then planned out on how to spy on them. He smiled and signaled Al. Al nodded. Al knew his brother enough that he got a plan.

Ed caught from the side of his head and saw the red head being surprised and disturbed. Ed wandered why. Then all of the sudden Allen had an evil glare, smile, and flames bursting around him. He backed away a little. Then their stopped came. When everyone was going off, Ed stayed behind with Al pretending that he's scared. Ed had fright showing in his eyes and looked pleadingly at Allen. Allen saw this and then the curly black hair said "Oi, come on already. If you try to stay in the train then I'll get in trouble with him." When Ed stayed where he stood the curly black hair man grabbed his wrist and dragged him off the train. Al followed hesitantly and stood be his brother.

When Ed, Al, and the others was in front of the window that Allen was in he handed back their clothes. The curly black hair person said "Boy, we won't fall so low as to accept pity when we lose." But their hands were already there and Ed got his jacket back when he said "Yes you would." Allen asked "So what's with the hands?" "Heh, well." Was all he said (curly black hair). "Man, you saved us! In truth, we're about to work today in the ore mine nearby." Allen sweat dropped while asking "Where did you come from?" the curly man sang it out "Everywhere, we're a wandering band of light-fingered orphans."

The kid with them held something up and said "Our thanks." Allen didn't get it. The curly man said "Eas, that thing's your treasure! Wait, wait! I'll give you something else as thanks." Allen: "It's okay, you don't have to." As the train was leaving the curly man threw something and said 'There!" Allen caught it and saw that it was a pack of cards. Ed could see the front card. It was a joker. With bats at the right upper corner and the left lower corner. A moon and in front of it was a smiling skull like face with bat wings and a joker hat. Ed thought that it looked like the Earl.

Curly guy shouted "I hope things are cool between us then!" As the train left Allen couldn't get rid of the image of Ed in his head. He thought that there was something wrong and Ed was scared. He could see that but what? Allen shook his head as he was thinking that he's thinking too much about it. Allen will talk about with the others later.For now he''ll worry about his mission. Krory.

The other guys were talking about Allen. Left guy: "But man, he was harsh, for such a fine looking buy." Right guy: "That guy's a pro at cheating." He laughed as he said this. Ed thought then "They knew that he was cheating. Maybe this 'friends' of his isn't so stupid after all." Eas looked at his treasure. "Keep a tight hold on that thing, Eas. I went through a lot of trouble to get that important sliver for you." Said the curly guy. The right guy yelled out "Tyki! Eas! Let's hurry up and meet the factory owner, then get some grub!" Ed and Al were behind him. "Okay" said the man now known to everyone as Tyki.

Just then the phone rang. Ed went to get it but Tyki got there first. Ed glare at him but waited. Then Tyki said "I have another job to do! And Ed and Al is in it too." He had a bow in his hair. Ed sweat dropped at this. The right man said with horns "You got another secret job!? Bastard, you've been getting a lot of those lately!" The left man said "Can't be helped. Guess we'll be going ahead. Ed, Al you come back too okay?" Ed shrugged and Al looked at his brother. Tyki said "Sorry." "Tyki, bring back more sliver, okay…" said Eas.

Tyki smiled darkly but his friends didn't really notice. Ed and Al knew how he gets those slivers. Poor kid. He doesn't even know the dark history in the sliver he chariest. The others walked and then Tyki, Ed, and Al was there by the phone and then gone. When the wind blew the sliver showed a name. The name was Kevin Yeegar (was translates Kevin Jaegar.) Ed and Al ran up ahead in their Noah forms to the man that's under a bridge.

Tyki smoked and asked 'Will you let me eat first?" The man said "That's fine." "Thank goodness, I'm starving." Ed said "I'm hungry too." Al said "Do we get to eat a lot of food?" "Yes but please change into your uniform. You won't be able to enter mitsuboshi in that form." Ed and Al were happy and Tyki said "Woah. It's because you eat so much that you're fat." "I am **not** fat." Ed was agreeing with Tyki on that one. His things were disappearing and he said as it was happening "Well, as long as I get to eat to my heart's content, even pig slop sounds good."

Ed gave a disgusted face and stuck a finger in his mouth like his regurgitating (barfing). "Please fix your word usage as well. Lord Tyki Mick. There are children here as well." As he threw a hat at him. Tyki stepped out of the shadow to show that he now has gray skin, crosses across his head, a cane, in tux and with his hat on. Al turned into his Noah from as well. He had the same clothes as Ed and with gray skin and crosses like Tyki. Ed was now in his Noah from too. "Yeah yeah I shall do as Duke Millennium wishes." Said Tyki. The Earl smiled at them. He looked at Al and Ed and said "You two look very good in your Noah form. Edo-Kun, be on your best behavior and Al fix your shirt." They did just that as they hurry to dinner.

What'll happen now with Ed and Al? What was Ed's plan? How are they going to spy on them? Well find out once i start and finish the next chapter. Well this is mostly mangabased of D Gray Man. Also what do you think about it? Please review. I want to know what you think of my story.


	3. Let the war battles begin!

* * *

Who is the New Noah?

Ed turned around as he ran and yelled to the Duke "Al and I are going to watch something. We'll be back as soon as we can. We might be a little late for the dinner." Duke was surprised but before he could speak Ed and Al speed away. Tyki said "You really can't beat them at this. By the way they are very interesting don't you think Earl?" Earl said as he turns his head to Tyki "Of course. After all they're alchemists."

Ed was watching on the roof as the exorcist and akuma fight the war. Al came back with some water.

Al said "So sad isn't it Nii-san? They don't even know about the play they are being set up. So sad indeed."

Ed just smirked and said "Well they think that they know more about life and death then normal people. But I feel sad for them that they're not all that powerful as they thought. The one who knows about life and death more then them is us Noah, alcemist, those that saw millions of death, or maybe the homunculus. All they know more then normal people is how weak, greedy, and terrible humans are. They have a very different views of humans then us when we were 'normal'." Al just nodded. As one of the akuma head exploded because of a small bell Ed whistle. "This is becoming more and more interesting every second."

In the dining room where the Noah's gather. A small girl was in a chair with her knees up, book at her knees and with a feather quill in her hands. She said "Yo Tyki. Hola." The Earl saw the mess and asked "Have something happen in here?"

Three of the Noah there said "Nope."

"Nothing."

"HiiHii." As they ate Tyki said to Jasdebi and Skin.

"You're looking as solid as usual Skin. It's nice to see you're well, Debitto, Jasdero." He looked at Road and asked "What are you doing?" with a sweat drop.

"Can't you tell? I'm studying." Said Road.

"It's homework. She told me that it was due tomorrow." Said the Earl.

"Surely you didn't assemble all of us for this." Said Tyki.

Road said "Why shouldn't he?" she turned to Tyki and said sweetly "I'm in deep shit. Help me with it~! You can at least write characters right?"

Tyki replied "I ain't got no education."

"Well why should we?" asked Debitto.

"Come on. Quit complaining and just do it." Said Road as she shoves some books towards them.

Skin got a book and said "Whutzis? There's so many numbers all lined up."

"Well it's my arithmetic homework." Said Road.

"I see." Debitto got it from Skin hand and said with a superior voice and confident smirk "Of course it's too much for you. I eat math for breakfast. There all done!" as he shows Road the finished work. Road smiled but then said in annoyed voice "Hey what's all this?!" Debitto said "Aren't they pretty, sums all lined up nice and neat?"

Relo said "That's not the answer Relo~" Debitto just stuck out his tongue at Relo.

"Dero's doing it too!"

"Relo?" You could find Jasdero's head on the table writing five's on the table as he said "Five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five, five. Looks good to me!" Debitto laugh with his brother as Relo fell saying exhausted "They're so stupid Relo."

"Come on, do it right." Road said pulling her book away from them angrily.

Debitto said with his arm out "If you don't like it, do it yerself. Those are our answer!" as soon as he finished saying that Jasdero head was on the table grinning with the number five all over his face.

"All right, all right. I was stupid for asking."

Skin said angrily "Who're you calling stupid?!" Tyki tried to help but put in the number twelve in her geometry homework. He did the same did as Jasdebi but put in the number twelve instead.

The Earl just smiled and said "None of you are any good at all. Tonight we shall be pulling an all-nighter~. Here I go." Purple fire was surrounding him as he held up the 'Absolute Victory' headband.

As the Earl neatly finish the best that he can do saying the majority was done he gave it back to Road who said "Wahh~! This is amazing Earl! It's perfect."

"Now back to the main matter." Said the Earl. Just then Ed and Al came.

"What's for dinner Earl?" asked Ed. The Earl turned his head to them and asked "What have you two been doing? You are late."

Al said with a smile "We saw some interesting things."

Ed then saw the piles of homework. "What's this?" he grabbed one and said "This is easy. Don't know how you guys –Not you Earl- cannot get this." They sat between Road and Tyki.

Road said "That's my homework. Can you please help~?"

Ed said "I'll explain on how to solve it later." Road pouted and looked at her lap. Ed absently patted her head.

The Earl said "The real reason I've assembled you today is in fact regarding the fight against the exorcists."

Debitto punched his hand in excitement and said "That's it!" "Is it gonna be time for Jasdebi to make a row?" asked Jasdero as he poked pointing to his face.

Tyki wiped his mouth as he said "It would have been quite an inconvenience to be called here simply to help with Road's homework." Skin just continued to eat his ice cream sundae. Typical of him is it not?

"I've assembled a great army of akumas, and split them into teams. It's finally your time to shine!" said the Earl.

Debitto stood up and put his hand on the table saying "So? So, so, so? Is it killin' time?!" as he said the last line he put his foot on the table and threw a thumb down. Jasdero got up and sat on Debitto asking "Will you leave all the exorcists to Jasdebi?!" Ed looked at Al and Al looked back. They were both smiling. Finally a chance to put their plans into action. They were shaking with anticipation.

Skin spoke up to Jasdebi "You'd better not lay a finger on my share."

Jasdero just said "First come first serve! First come first serve!" Debitto got up suddenly and Jasdero fell off. Debitto said "That's right, that's right! Still it wouldn't be much fun to finish them all at once." Jasdero was still on Debitto's back but he put his hand down and pushes himself up so you can see him.

Road raised her arm and shouted happily "I call dips on Allen Walker!" Ed nudged Al and nodded his head a bit. Al remembers that name. Ed and Tyki played poker with him and Ed got into his memories. Tyki looked at Road surprised at her comment.

"Everyone has their preference, but we really must do these things impartially." As he shuffled a deck and handed one to everyone but Ed and Al. "Tyki-Pyon~ you also need to need to give a message. Here you go. " Said the Earl. "Edo-Chan~, Alu-Chan~ since you are new, you shall have a job with Jasdebi."

"Earl this job is quite far don't you think?" asked Tyki. "Come, now don't say that~" Road glanced at Tyki.

Debitto asked "Do we have to baby sit the new Noahs?" Ed looked at Debitto and growled at him for thinking that they can't protect themselves

"We have plans of our own. So don't worry. We'll keep in touch. After all this is one level up in the game. Soon enough we'll have the result of this play and game." Half way through Ed acting smug and like a child playing a new exticting game. Al nodded.

Debitto grinned widely at that statement and said "Fine. Jasdebi will keep in contact. If we can that is." Jasdero laughed.

Tyki got up and said "Bye and good luck with your homework." Earl turned suddenly and got surprised. Earl thought "Fast."

"Tyki, thanks for helping me out." Said Road. Relo got a pencil in its mouth and a book at its handle.

"Well yeah, we're a family." Replied Tyki.

As Tyki went out the door, the Earl said "Tyki-pyon~ … I wonder if he's suffering~."

Relo said "He is rero friendly with humans."

"I wouldn't say he's 'suffering'. More like, he's 'scary'." Said Road. After she said that Ed and Al got up and followed Tyki. Tyki sighed as he walked down the street. He didn't noticed the two little followers on the roof watching him. He thought "I'll have to live like this, in this side of my life for awhile, huh. "

"I must be careful, lest I be rendered unable to return. Wouldn't be able to revert to myself. I don't want to lose them. But the white and black selves…me...because I have both of them I have fun. The true fun of having both of them." As he thought this he put his right hand to his face and smiles widely. If you were there you could the whiteness of his teeth or thought that he was toothless for at another side you wouldn't see his teeth. His eyes growing larger and his pupil growing smaller. The whites in his eyes grew where you can see the veins and the craziness. The horror and the things he did and saw showed in his eyes as he was thinking of the fun he'll have soon enough. What a fright you would have if you saw him. Good thing for him that no one was there.

Just then the wall in front of him on the right side burst. Dust and rubbles flew. The dust spread out into a cloud. "Huh?" A man came into the cloud of dust panting. When the dust cleared Tyki saw an exorcist.

Ed saw that this was the first battle that they get to see. The exorcist had a jacket with a big pointed hood, pants, and boots on. On his face under the was purple marks like half a cross. Near him was his Innocence. Ed grinned at the sight. It was a bell about the size of a soccer ball. He couldn't wait to get his hand on it for a hands on experience of it. Al looked at the bell with interest. He...No...They wanted to know more about the innocence. After all they are scientist.

"Killing you would be fun." said Tyki to the exorcist. They saw first hand Tyki's power as a Noah.

In the mourning Ed and Al went to the body and was examining it. Then came two guys. Ed and Al saw that they were exorcists but pretended that they didn't know any better and thought that they were normal people. The shorter one have very long, black hair with a sword. The taller person have very strange headphone. (I'm not gonna go into details for them. Go watch the anime or read the manga if you want to know what they look like.) The duo caught Ed and Al in a bad position. Ed was up on the fence his hand on the chains. Al holding Deesha/Daisha up. (The dead exorcist.) Ed and Al just stared at them as they were still staring at the two. Their brains still progressing on what's happening.

* * *

Wonder what's going to happen. Is this part of their plan? What will happen to Ed and Al now? Will Kanda (long hair guy) kill them? Find out at the next chapter. Please review~!!! Thanks~ =)

Ok I revised this because it was a bit crowded and I noticed that it sucked a bit so.... Yeah.... Don't worry I'll try to get the new chapter up.


	4. Going to Asia?

Who is the New Noah?

Ed was tied up with strings. Fucking strings. But not any ordinary strings, nope is it was Ed would have broken it a long time by now. The person with the strange headphone produces strings from it and wound Ed with it. Ed knew right there and then that it was Innocence. But Ed acted like a normal weak human. Except for the running and the shouting and biting the strings but other then that he acted normal…… maybe. Al walked behind him not wound in strings. They didn't know why.

Ed saw an old dude. They were talking the guy that died a while ago. Ed wasn't really paying attention until the he-she male said "General Tiedoll." Al and Ed looked at each other in surprise. By accident they found a general. Ed looked sideways at the general and back at Al. Al understood. They would make a report about this. But wouldn't interfere with HIS prey because they have something bigger in plan.

Ed saw that the general was making an offering for the dead. "What was the point to do that? Was it to make themselves feel better? Well it's pointless." Thought Ed. Then they old guy was talking about god not abandoning them. "So stupid. There's no such thing as God. Well at least you guys are doing something instead of waiting and praying." Ed said after the he-she male and the headphone guy talked. Al put his hand over his eyes and sighed.

The general just noticed him and asked the he-she male "Kanda-Kun who is this?" "Tch. Just a kid who was messing around with Daisya dead body." Ed yelled "I am not a kid. By. The. Way. WHO THE HELL IS A KID WHO LOOKS A FUCKING FIVE YEAR OLD WHO CAN'T EVEN REACH ONE INCH OVER HIS HEAD!" Al said "Nii-san he didn't say that."

The general just said calmly "Oh my Kanda-kun I think you upset him~. Now what is your name and why were you as Kanda-kun says "messing around" with Daisya dead body?" Ed just stayed quiet. Then raised his head like he was going to answer him as he open his mouth but then he spit at Kanda's face. Al just sighed with a worried face. Ed said towards Kanda "He-she male."

Kanda took one step forward and the headphone person stops him. The general said to Ed "Now that was rude spiting and calling Kanda-kun a he-she male. Now how about an introduction ok?" he smiled at Ed. "We are from the Black Order Religion Organization. I'm General Froi Tiedoll. He's" pointing at Kanda "Kanda Yuu." "Don't call me Yuu." He said. "Maa, Maa calm down. This is Noise Marie."

Al said "I'm" "Al" warned Ed. Al gave him a look that is hard to see from a armor. "Alphonse Elric. He is my big brother, Edward Elric." Kanda just look at Ed and said "Big brother? A bit small for that don't you think?" Ed said in Japanese "Who are you calling so small that he can get lost behind a stack of paper and never be seen again YOU FUCKING HE-SHE OF A BASTARD YUU!?" Al just restrains his brother as Kanda was getting restrain by Marie.

"What was that gaki?" growled Kanda as he was holding Mugen straight at Ed. Al just stepped in and said "We're very sorry. Well I'm very sorry for my brother's action." The general said "Well I'm not sure what he said to Kanda-kun but what should we do with you? After all Kanda-kun is suspicious of you and I don't really blame him as you were around Daisya when he was tied to the pole. Hmm…" Kanda just "tch'd" and Marie waited for the general to make a decision.

The general was thinking then said "Ok. They'll go to the Black Order Asia Branch because its closer then Headquarters. Well this is where it is. I'll write a letter for them there. Are you going to be all right going there by yourselves? Most likely if you survive from Kanda-kun. Also please tell me why you were as Kanda-kun says messing around with Daisya's body?" Ed and Al sweat dropped at this general. He seems to go at his own pace.

Ed said "We can take care of ourselves. It's not like we'll end up dead anytime soon." He murmured with his bang covering his eyes, head bend downward "We can't die until we get it back." Al said "Well we just happen to pass by that body and we thought that it was some kind of performance. So we went up but then saw immediately that he was dead. But we saw no wound on the body so we wanted to inspect it and get a police or someone to get pictures of him and inspect him. Since we don't have the equipment for it." Al knew that it wasn't the best but it was the most reasonable…… if they knew them.

"I don't believe that. How can two little GAKI end up in a war town like that?" said Kanda. There was something strange about these two. The small one eyes show determination and something terrible that happen to them. The big or armor one well.... He seems to be the more reasonable one. He's more calm that Kanda can see but he can't tell anything else. He could see the emotion that the armor produce but nothing from the eyes. Nope Kanda doesn't trust these two one bit. Unfortunately for Kanda the General seems to trust them. The general said "Okay. You two seem like good kids so I'll let you go to the Black Order Asia Branch alone. Oh yes! Here."

The general gave out a some black bat like thing. It had what seems like one eye but when Ed opened his mouth to asks what it was the General said "This is a golem. Anytime you are near a phone and you want to call us then This will connect us no matter where we are. Also if one of us is calling you then this will ring and you can answer it any time you want." Ed and Al bowed slightly and then Ed asked "Can you get rid of this string now? I would like to go to a place where i can sleep." Marie just nodded and released his Innocence. Ed slept until it was dawn. Or so they thought.

Ed and Al meet up with Tyki for a while during the night. Ed saw Tyki standing on water in front of an exorcist looking scared. Ed also saw two dead people and said as he walked on the surface of the water that was turning into a thin layer of ice "Tyki, you made a mess you know that. Who is this?" Al in his noah form followed Ed and said to the exorcist "Hello! Hey~ what's you name Mister? I'm Al! Nice to meet you." Tyki was just casually juggling three buttons in one hand. All three of them smiled at the exorcist. As he was murmured "Someone. Help." and was passing out he could still see those three grins and the thought "I don't want to die." After word he woke up and turn into a Togaochi. It was huge white thing with no head, arms, or legs. But if you look close enough you could see part of the upper body from the exorcist sticking out. Ed and Al just looked at it from a far and looked sad that they meet another weak person.

He didn't even put up a fight for what he thought was right or for his duty as an exorcist. All he did is cower and did what Tyki asks for. "Well Al it's time to go. Bye Tyki." says Ed and he waved to Tyki. Al waved and said "Bye Tyki. We'll see you later." Tyki just back handed waved without turning around. When Ed and Al got back to place where they were 'sleeping' they saw two other people. A boy and a girl. The boy was the one who cheated at poker. The girl they have never meet before. She had on the typical exorcist uniform, two long black pigtails, and the most pitiful eyes that Ed have ever seen. Allen yelled out when he saw them "Ahh!" "Hi!" Al yelled back. The girl said "Allen-kun you know these people?" "Oh right Lenalee! You don't know him do you? Well I only know Edward. But who is the armor person?"

Al said "I'm sorry. I never introduce myself did I? I'm Ed's younger brother, Alphonse Elric. Please to meet you." Lenalee said "Please to meet you. I'm Lenalee." She held out her hand. Ed without anyone but Al noticed that he took off his glove. He had his hands behind him so Lenalee didn't know that he was wearing glove. He held out his hands and said "I'm Edward Elric. Please to meet you." "Now he thought "What are your memories like?"

* * *

Hi! Sorry it took so long. I had some trouble or was too lazy. I know that I'm lazy. So don't say anything about it! Well I was going to add more but though that it would be better like this. Please R&R. Happy New Years!


	5. The war is offically starting?

Who is the New Noah?

It's been a few weeks but Allen noticed that they have made very good process. They met with Lavi, Bookman, and Krory. Also they were not far from China! But with a sigh he wonders if things will be alright. Lavi since his meeting with Ed seems too like to annoy him. He remembers that meeting

_Flashback:_

_Allen and Lenalee finally reached a town! After a week of walking, riding, arguing, and fighting that seems to be nonstop they finally reached a TOWN! _

_When they went into an inn Allen cried out "AHH!" Lenalee went to see what was wrong. She saw Lavi sitting at a table. _

_Lavi looked up and waved "Oi! Lenalee! Allen! Glad you made it!"_

_Ed stayed behind looking at him. Lavi: Bookman Jr. red hair, eye patch over left eye, bandanna, hammer as innocence, and an exorcist! He saw two other. One was the vampire like person and the other is the Bookman. He wants to see their memories, Bookman Jr., and Bookman. But he'll get it as a Noah. Because if he tries right now then he'll be in trouble for those two from the Bookman clan are dangerous._

_After a few moments Lavi saw Ed and Al. "Hey! Who's the tin can and the little chibi?"_

_Ed yelled "Who are you calling a little grain of sand that'll be washed away by the water?" Allen held on to Ed as Al was depressed that he was called a tin can._

_Lavi laughed and said "They're really interesting! Hey! Allen! Where did you find them and why?" he tilted his head a bit._

_Allen said "General Theodore had them and wanted us to take them to the Black Order Asia Branch since they were closer to that branch then Headquarters." _

_Bookman interrupt before Lavi could say something else "We have better go now."_

_END _

When they were on the boat Ed looked at his hand. Lenalee's memories had some terrible experience but she's still pathetic. Wavering. Crying. Worrying. So pathetic. He had his hand into a fist with anger written on his face.

Allen saw this and said "Are you ok? Do you think that we'll see a panda?"

Ed felt a gaze on them. He said "Maybe."

Now they were in a Chinese town. Al sweat dropped at the amount of food that Allen was buying. The guy in front of them was speaking Chinese and Allen needed Lenalee's help but it was taking too long for Ed so he translated for Allen.

"This guy said if you buy another 10 manju I'll tell you everything." Ed said irritated.

Allen was surprised "You can speak Chinese!?"

Al said "Now's not the time to ask that! Let's hurry!"

Ed twitched at the rumor he heard about Cross.

"Sigh great! Another pervert!" thought Ed. Then he saw that everyone was so happy that they found him except for Allen. But he doubts that they'll find him here.

All of the sudden a huge muscular girl came out and said "Hold it right there! We don't let first-timers or brats in here." Ed was pissed off but when he saw Allen and Lavi panicking and being lifted up he laughed out loud. Lenalee glared at him but he didn't care. Her glare wouldn't work on him.

"Let go of my friends! We're not customers!" yelled Lenalee at the huge person. When the huge girl stuck her tongue out and had a cross on it Ed and Al grinned in the inside. After all why shouldn't they? It was their Noah that was happy.

Ed thought "Soon enough we'll get some action around here."

A beautiful woman greeted them. Ed and Al were not affected by her. They were somewhat use to it.

"Welcome Exorcists and guests. I am Anita, the owner of this shop. My apologies for being so blunt, but Master Cross is no longer here."

All of the Exorcist said "EH?" Ed sighed.

She continued saying "Eight days ago, he left to go on a journey. And…."

Ed and Al were discussing about what they heard. "So Cross is suspected to have died. I don't think that's possible Al. After all **HE**'s having a hard time with him alive." Ed said while laying down on his back and his leg angling at the side.

Al sat next to him and said "Well it seems that it has taken some effects on them. Are we still going with the plan Nii-san?"

"Yeah. We are." Replied Ed. They got on the boat when Ed and Al felt that Akuma's were coming but they didn't say anything.

Allen was on lookout and yelled out "Everyone!! Akuma are coming!!"

Ed went up despise all of their protest. When the Akuma passed over the ship he jumped on one of them. The Akumas were going to say "Noah-sama!?" but Ed silent them by ordering them "Treat me like an enemy."

Allen saw Ed and yelled "Ed! Don't worry! I'm coming!" he was blasting one Akuma after another trying to reach him.

Al however was trying to protect as many people that he can. Back to Ed.

Lenalee saved Allen but when she grabbed him he yelled out "Help Ed too!"

Lenalee looked surprised "Ed-kun?" she looked left and right and finally noticed that he jumped off the Akuma. She yelled out "Ed-kun!" When she grabbed him all of the sudden the Fallen One showed up.

Somehow she lost her gripped on Allen. She went quickly to him. Ed felt sick.

Lenalee said "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Ed glared at her and replied snapping "I'm fine! I don't need your pity!"

Lenalee was taken back. Why would Ed yell at her just because she was worried about him? But when Lenalee gazed at the Fallen One, she screamed "KYAAA! KYAAAAA!"

Allen was asking her what's wrong when she murmured "Fallen into fault… fail… to become…. A disciple…."

While Lenalee and Allen were busy with the Fallen One, Ed slip away. He turned into his Noah self. But he thought that they would recognize him easily so he made his hair look like it was black with golden streaks.

He sighed and said to himself "Now I know why Homunculus feels that humans are weak. But I also know that humans can be strong. Well better not say that to the Earl. He'll be angry with me."

He walked away and turned to watch the show of Allen and the Fallen One. As he watched the Fallen One name Suman and Allen scream in pain he said "They both reached their limits."

Ed put up his hood and kneels down next to Allen.

Allen said "W-w-w-what are you doing? Why are you here?" Ed clapped his hand and Allen thought he was praying until Ed brought his hands up to Suman's face. It burst open making his body dead.

Ed said with Tyki making Suman upper body burst "Bye-Bye, Suman."

Allen was shocked. He turned around as Ed got up and went to stand next to Tyki.

"No-Noah." Allen recognized them. They were in Suman's memories. But there were three of them. Where was the third one? Also the one that was next to the man in the hat looks familiar. But he couldn't remember whom.

Tyki said "Come 'Tease'." Then weird butterflies came out of Suman's blood.

When Ed saw the new version of Tease he said "It became uglier."

Tyki didn't say anything but kiss the new Tease and said "Bye-Bye, Suman."

Allen asked "You….!? What did you do..?"

Tyki stared then asked in surprised "What the!? You're… Cheating boy 'A'?"

"Huh!?" Allen said

"Oh, I see. You don't recognize me as I am. Actually, could you be Allen Walker?"

Ed rolled his eyes and said "What a stupid question." But laughed when Allen hit Tyki in the face.

"Cut the crap! What did you do to Suman!? Did you kill him!? ANSWER ME!!!"

Tyki laughed and said "He was my enemy. Shouldn't I kill him? What about you, Pain? I thought you said that you wouldn't kill unless you had to." Allen turned to the figure called Pain.

Pain said "I felt sorry for him. Plus he wasn't human."

Allen yelled out "Yes he was human!" Pain glared at him.

Tyki said "You've done it now. He's going to render you useless. Unable to speak back."

Pain said angrily "No he wasn't human. He didn't have a **SOUL. **He just looked like the human name Suman. Humans are made up of three things. Knowledge, a body, and a soul. He might have had knowledge in his so called 'brain'. He had a body but his soul was gone. Lost. Therefore he wasn't human."

Allen glared at him. But Pain continued "Also you were planning on giving him to Headquarters weren't you? Do you even know what would have happen? Humans are curious creatures. They might have experiment on him or just kill him." Allen was shocked and was going to say something but Pain interrupts him.

"And another thing. Were you going to try to find his daughter? Maybe not but someone stupid probably would. Then you would make his daughter die. Making her cry, wanting her 'daddy' back. That would have made her into an Akuma! That's what you're trying to avoid isn't! We just helped him out by putting it out of its misery." Allen couldn't say anything to him. "Trying to get his soul back would have kill a lot of people and still be a failure." Allen looked up at him.

"Everything has a price. But the price of getting someone's soul back is a cost no human can pay. He's died and so that is a heavy price if you wanted to get his soul back. It would have made him a Akuma or with a body that doesn't have his soul. A monster."

Tyki said sarcastically "Thank you for the lecture."

Pain hit him on the head. Tyki glared at him and said "We'll settle this later."

He turned to Allen. "Well! Since you didn't run after seeing my power, I'll tell you about it. Listen well, boy." Allen gritted his teeth.

Tyki held up the weird butterfly. "This is a 'Tease'. A cannibal golem created by the Millennium Earl. It's in butterfly form because of his taste. When these guys eat humans, they breed and multiply. But that's their own ability, not mine. The Tease are just tools. My ability… is this."

He thrust his hand in to Allen's chest. "Don't worry, you won't feel any pain. My body can pass through anything…. Except for what I want to touch. So let's say that perhaps, while I'm pulling out my hand… I think to myself that I want to touch your heart, boy. Without even making a cut on your body… I can take hold of your warm heart, and rip it out."

"I can take out your heart while you're still alive. How do you think that'll feel? This is how tour friends died. Boy, will you die too?"

Allen stared at him without any fear and Pain said "Well that was interesting." Pain was squatting in front of Allen. He smiles with his head leaning on his hand.

Allen thought for a moment "He looks about my age." But shook his head to get rid of that thought, for he is a Noah.

Tyki blinked and said "You ruined my fun."

Pain laughed at Tyki and said "Hey he's interesting isn't he Tyki? I can't wait for Sorrow to meet him. Do you think that the Earl would let us play with him soon?"

Tyki said "Road is going to be angry with you, you know?" then turned to Allen "I won't take it. My gloves would get dirty." He stood up with his hands up to level of his face.

"Vain." Coughed Pain.

Tyki glared at Pain and continued. "That's why I usually let the Tease eat 'em. Suman cooperated with me a bit. So instead of killing him off, I turned him into a nursery for the Tease… thanks to him, there are a few more of them.

"Too bad, boy. I wanted to play cards with you again, if we met while I was in my white form. But right now, I'm wandering around killing people who are connected with a certain man. Boy, are you 'Allen Walker'?"

He grabbed Allen's throat and said "Tell me, boy. Are you Allen Walker?"

Pain said "He is."

The Cell Rolon said "You~ Are~ Correct~ This~ Guy~ Is Allen Wal~ Ker~ De~ Lete~"

"Perhaps your Innocence will kill you." Said Tyki. He made Allen's arm fall off. "Did you know, boy?"

"We can destroy the Innocence. Both Noah's family and the Earl."

Allen said "Stop."

But Tyki didn't. "All of the Innocence I stole from the dead has already been destroyed. If any of the ones I destroyed was the 'Heart', all of the Innocence that you guys have would have been wiped out. That's the sign that it was the right one."

"I wonder what your Innocence is, boy? That over there…" he pointed to Suman's Innocence. "Is Suman's Innocence, isn't it? If Suman's Innocence destroys itself when I demolish your Innocence… it means that yours was the 'Heart', boy."

Tyki got the Innocence when Allen cried out "STOOOP!"

Tyki turned around and said to Pain "Here. You can destroy it. It's your first time right? You can do the honor here."

Pain said "K. But I'm not sure if it's going to be destroyed all the way." Pain got the Innocence and crushed it into dust. Tyki looked over to Suman's Innocence and saw that it wasn't destroyed.

"What? I missed…? Oh well. My current job is to assassinate all of the important people anyway."

The Cell Rolon said "De~ Lete~"

"Okay,Okay." Tyki replied. "Woah." Pain wasn't paying attention until he saw the golden golem opening a –mouth-? But he saw that Allen wasn't wavering about his goal.

"Well, that was a wise decision." Said Tyki as he looked up. he thought to the Akumas "Follow him, my Akumas."

Pain kneel down next to Allen and said to him "You know you're a pretty good guy. You're much better then your friends- oh what was her name?- oh yeah Lenalee. You didn't waver about like her. Or at least not as much. Is your goal now your original goal? Well never mind about that. Back to your friend Lenalee."

"She's always crying, wavering, worrying, and getting support from other people. She doesn't try to stand by her self even though she has two perfectly good legs."

Allen glared at him and said "Lenalee is strong."

Pain shook his head and said "She's not. All she's doing to worrying. When one of her friends die she breaks. She doesn't think that she should move forward for their effort. Nope. All she does is cry and get support from other people to help her move forward. She's pathetic. Nothing like you though. You at least try to move forword with or without your friend."

Pain got up and said "Oh yeah and I got your friends Ed? I think his name was."

Allen eyes widened. "Your friends was interesting so I want to play with him. Don't worry I won't kill him. He's in Japan. Come and get him if you want him back."

Tyki said "What are you planning? Never mind you can tell me later. For now-" he turned his direction to Allen.

He got a Tease in his hand and said "Just make a hole in his heart, Tease. It's better if this brave fellow is given a bit more time before he dies. He will die as he agonizes over the fear invading his body, as blood pours from his hands."

He put his hand in Allen's chest and got out a button with the name Allen Walker engraved on it. He saw the deck of cards and said "Have a nice dream. Boy."

As he scattered the cards over Allen's body. "Time to go, Pain."

Pain turned around to walk with Tyki and said "Yeah."

Tyki said "You really need to tell me and the Earl what your and your brother plan is."

Pain just smiled and said "I don't have to. Race you to the Ark."

He took off as Tyki chased him and yelled out "You still haven't answered my question! Wait until I get my hands on you! Edward!"

* * *

Ok! You know I just realized something. This story is much easier to think up ideas for, to write then my other one. Oh well. By the way the part when Lenalee said Failed to blah,blah,blah there was supposed to be in the chiller font but it wouldn't save it as the chiller font. does anyone know how it could stay as a different font?

I wrote some other stories but I want to finish this and my other story first. Did it become better this story or worse? Plz R&R. Oh by the way for all you Lenalee fans. I hate her. I'm sorry but I HATE HER. So plz don't kill me. I love Jasdevi/Jasdebi though. They're so funny! Bye~!


	6. Sail off to Japan!

Who is the New Noah?

Al was pretending that he was worried for his Nii-san but he isn't. When he saw that Lenalee and Lavi were going to find Allen he went with them in 'search' of his Nii-san. He saw Akumas and how easily Lavi defeated them all. Al eyed him warily.

He went to where Allen parted with Timcanpy. When Lenalee saw the blood she cried. Al wondered what Nii-san would have done if he saw a comrade's blood like that. But he already knew that Ed wouldn't have cried so easily. He would have hid it for later when there was no one to see.

When they got back to the port Al saw an old man in a robe. Lenalee seems to know him and that he was a messenger of the Black Order Asia Branch. What Al heard is that Allen Walker is alive. Lenalee is happy of this news and wants to see him.

Al thought "She's in war. At a very critical point! Shouldn't she be more worrying about the Akumas and Noahs?"

After Lavi said "We must continue our mission without him." She cried a second time. They thought of him died.

Al shouted out "What about Nii-san!?"

Lenalee said "Of course Ed-kun. What happen to Ed-kun?"

Al got angry and shouted "He was there with you! And then you forgot about him! Where is he!? I cannot -no WILL- not go to the Black Order Asia Branch without him!" Lenalee was crying for her guilt.

Al turned to Timcanpy demanding "Let me see the last memory of Nii-san."

Timcanpy opened his mouth and everyone gathered to watch. It showed Ed backing away when Lenalee saw the Fallen One with disgust. He turned to the forest and turn back. But he did look back, turning his head side ways so that they could see the side of his face and saw…. Nothing.

His eyes held no pity, anger, disgust, or anything. Just emptiness. Then he smiled and turned away walking. They continued watching the forests shadow swallow him. And that was it.

Lenalee was crying while Al just said "Nii-san is still alive."

Lavi was going to say something but Al said "I know that Nii-san might be died but I don't believe it. Nii-san is still alive that is what I believe. And I'm going with you to find out."

Anita said to the messenger "Unfortunately our ship has been…" Al stopped paying attention until he heard the words "New exorcist."

He looked up to see a woman. Her name is Miranda Lott. Now how she'll help Al has no clue but he'll see it soon enough he hopes.

"Everyone, please step back." She said. She seems to be nervous. She had some kind of disc on her arm. Al was amazed as he saw it go to her hand. "So that's her Innocence. But what does it do?" he thought.

She started explaining. "While my Innocence is invoked, I will be able to reverse everything lost back to its proper order." After she explained it the boat was repaired. Al was surprised with a sparkle in his eyes. Everyone else was very surprise but the old man name Wong gave a thumb up.

"Ah… Um… Huh?" she thought to herself maybe she was being rude being the new one and all or maybe they didn't want their boat to be repaired.

She yelled out "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!" she jumped into the sea.

"Ah, Miranda jumped into the sea… to drown herself." Someone said.

"Miranda-san!?" Al shouted concerned.

"What are you doing?!" someone else shouted.

"Leave me here, just leave me here to die!" shouted Miranda. She started sinking into the sea.

"Miranda-san!!?" Al looked over the pier worried for her. He would jump in if he wasn't just an armor and that the only human form is his Noah form.

"Ah, crap! She's sinking!" someone shouted and stated the obvious.

"Go, Lavi." Bookman ordered.

"Eh!!?" Lavi shouted in disbelief but Bookman kicked to get Miranda.

They finally are setting sail and the Exorcists got new uniform. Lenalee was still depressed and Lavi was going to do something but Al beat him to it.

He stood over her. Everyone that was there was wondering what Al would do. Lenalee however just stared ahead.

Al said softly to her "Please stop worrying. This is war after all. Allen-san is still alive. After all he did what he thought was right. Shouldn't you be happy that he survives from encountering the Noah? I don't even know what happened to Nii-san." This is a lie but Al just added it for effect on this people. Especially Lenalee.

"There was nothing that we could have done for him. All of you were fighting for your lives. Allen-san too!! Did you expect that everyone will survive? There was no way… any of us… any of you could have helped him. We had no choice…. You had no choice. Please get over it and stand up. Wouldn't Allen-san want that?" He added that for Lenalee to understand better. But when he looked at Lenalee, he got a bit angry and threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Now I know why Nii-san didn't like you." This got Lenalee to look at him with wide eyes. "You're just sitting there. Doing what? Moping. Allen-san is also experiencing hardship like you are right now. You know this, you also know of his past!! Everyone does! JUST HURRY UP AND STAND UP!! AFTER ALL YOU HAVE TWO PREFECTLY TWO GOOD LEGS!! USE THEM!!"

Lenalee started crying. But every one thought that Al would be crying…. Maybe.

Lavi said "I agree with what he said." Even though Lavi said that what Al said…. About goals reminded him that he is the successor of 'Bookman'. Nothing more, nothing less. He was getting too swept in with the people, their feelings, and the war. He just has to record history. That's all.

But Lenalee just stayed there crying. Everyone else looked at Al that said "You made her cry." Al looked back at them equally not affected by it. "Nii-san would have said the same thing but with more… colorful words and with more effects." But Al was still upset. Everyone saw this.

He went to a window and said "Lenalee-san. You are like this window. It's appears hard but it can be quite fragile. Like you are right now if it drops then it'll smash into pieces." With that he punched the window.

Lenalee now saw that she wasn't the only one thinking to herself. She saw that Al was also worried. But she still needed to sort herself out and it hurts her to leave behind a friend.

"Think about your goal and try to move forward. Don't stop. You have to stop doing that. Just continue to move forward." Al knew that he might be helping her but he has to play this role… for the plan. And he was saying it to himself also. To have him remember that he has to remember their goal. He may be tricking them and he didn't like that but still…

He walked out. When he walked out everyone got into an uncomfortable silence. The Bookman said "I agree with one thing he said. That the boy that is prophesized as the 'destroyer of time' isn't dead. blah blah blah (read the manga) … he cannot die here.

Al laughed in the inside. Time Millennium won't die from Allen's hand. Al isn't worry for Allen is still weaker then the Earl. But he has a bad feeling that Allen will get some really strong power that'll hinder the Noah family. He hopes that he could meet Nii-san soon. He came back to apologize to Lenalee but Lenalee shook her head.

Mahoja came in soon after that. Al saw that she was really anger. When she saw the window broken she got really anger. Her veins were popping out and the Bookman and Krory pointed to Al and said "He did it." Mahoja turned to Al with a frightening expression. But it wasn't as scary as his teacher.

"I'm sorry." Al said as he bowed a little. But Mahoja punched her hand and got even closer with her frightening expression as Al said repeatedly "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry."

Lavi gotten really frightened that he was hiding behind Miranda as she said "I-It's all right!" everyone looked at the broken window and saw that it repaired itself. Al was even more interested in the Innocence then he was before.

"It fixed itself?" Mahoja asked. Al paid close attention on what Miranda was saying.

"Yes. While I'm invoking my Innocence, real-time is not allowed in the airspace of this ship. Therefore, the ship will constantly restore itself to its best conditions." Miranda said. "Furthermore, while we are in this airspace… any injuries that either we or the crew bear will heal." Everyone was quite impressed with this. Anita was there too.

"That's quite a convenient ability." Mahoja said.

"No, it isn't." Miranda said. Al could probably guess why but he still listens just in case. It might be handy to know in the future.

"In the end, this ability is only temporary. The only things I have learned at HQ were raising my synchro percentage with the time record, and extending my invocation time. If I undo my invocation, everything will return to real-time. That is why you shouldn't overdue yourselves if another battle occurs on this ship. Your former wounds will return to your body, and if they are fatal, you will die. My ability can't bring back the dead."

Al chuckled a little and said "Thank goodness."

Everyone looked at him funny and when Al noticed he said "If she can bring back the dead then she would have been a monster. No one should be able to bring back the dead. And everything that Nii-san and I did will be for nothing." Everyone was quite shocked at what he said but Anita turned to Miranda with a smile.

"Understood. I'll let everyone know." She said. Her head was thinking back to what Al said.

The Bookman said "But Miranda, will you be alright?"

"Eh?" Miranda said confused.

"No matter how I calculate, this ship will need at least 5 days to reach Japan. Are you planning on invokating until then?" Bookman asked.

Lavi said shocked "T-That's right! While you're invoking, you can't sleep!!"

Miranda said with a smile and a gloomy atmosphere "Yes, I'll be fine. Not sleeping is a special ability of mine. Once, while I continued to be unemployed and thought of how useless I was, I didn't sleep for 10 days."

Miranda laughed "Fu fu fu fu fu." While everyone got quite worried and thought "Eh…? That's… okay..? Then there was a pause. "Are we going to be okay..?" as Miranda continue to laugh "U fu fu fu fu fu." Al sweat dropped as he continued to watch Miranda laugh. He was becoming worried himself.

He thought to himself "Nii-san! Please hurry!! Oh… I hope we'll get to Japan soon."

* * *

There was something that i saw so I just corrected that mistake. Don't worry though I am writing the new chapter. Though i am sorry for all those that had to wait for such a long time. Hopefully I'll get it done soon. Until then R&R plz!


	7. The Noah's March!

Who is the New Noah?

In a strange dreamland there was a small figure with white hair and a 'tattoo' at his right eye, standing in front of a body of water. The little figure thought while looking around with blank black eyes "Where… am I?" looks up "A huge, large white moon? ... A world unlike reality, that doesn't seem real at all. Have I die and gone to the afterlife? Huh?" the boy seems to have realized something.

"The moon in the sky is white but the moon reflected on the lake's surface is black." He gets to his hands and feet to look closer in the reflection. In the reflection he sees building ruined, toppled over with a black moon and a blood red sky. On top of the tallest one is a girl with someone on her lap with their hood on, she seems to be crying. "That's…? Lenalee? Why…? This isn't the Afterworld…? Those ruins… No, it can't be… What happened to everyone? What about the war? What is Lenalee doing all alone in a place like that? Why is she the only one over there?"

After seeing her clutching her head and crying he thought "I have to go… I need to go to Lenalee…" As he reaches down to the water his reflection grabbed him. He got up and the hand still held onto him. The figure said "No… You …can't…"

Allen cried out loud "The waters freezing over? Damn, let go! Lenalee! Damn it let go!" as he shouted this he saw two metal hands reach out of the water where Lenalee was. A metal hand and an armor gauntlet to be more precise. He saw two pairs of golden eyes that only belong to the Noahs. They mouthed "Kill." Before the water froze over them and a new figure appear that had him shocked.

This new person had a wide white grin and he said "No… Can't…"

Allen asked "Who…Are you?" before it became completely black. A single drop was sounded and he woke up wondering "Where am I?" he looked around, lifted his right arm with some pain and asked himself, shocked "I'm alive? I'm alive?"

Unknown to anyone a boy Noah awoke and said monotone "He's alive." Then laughed bitterly "He's alive! He should have stayed died to avoid this. Damn the so called God. Bringing more and more to suffer." He put his hand over his eyes. "He really should have stayed died to avoid more suffering. He's going to bring more tears and more… memories." He removed his arm from his face and stared upward.

He then reached his right arm out and clutched his fist in determination. "Well, it doesn't matter if he's died or alive. If he gets in our/my way then I'll just rid of him."

On the Boat:

Al sat alone in his room and sighed. It's so hard to stay 'human' with all the exorcists around. He wants to go to the ark soon. He wants to go to where his brother is. They have to accomplish their goal soon. But first things first, Al needs to find a way to get away from the exorcists. He sighed as he was getting a headache from thinking out a plan. Being a Noah made things a bit more complicated. These people are good people although... they seem a bit flimsy in comparison to everyone in the military back 'home'.

Al got up and thought "Well better get started on getting away from this suffocating prison." When he got to the top he saw everyone panicking over a level 3. Ah! It seems bookman got taken upwards and now Lenalee is going up to fight the level 3. He sighed and scratched his head. Well, most likely there will be one less exorcist to get in the way of the Noah family. When the level 3 akuma made the ship sink he made a show of dropping. Well not really, he didn't plan it out. He slipped but it still works to his benefits!

"U~wahhh!" He heard someone yell out his name but whoever it was that tried to catch him reacted too late and Al didn't even try to reach out. He land into the water with a splash and he thought to himself "Ok. Better try to go to Edo. Though getting there quickly will be hard. "Ahh~! I wish Nii-san would have at least taken me with him instead of leaving me with the exorcists." When he was with them, it was like something was choking him.

He turned into his Noah-self and summoned a transportation akuma. Once he got in, he yelled out "I thought I was going to die!" he collapsed face down and sighed to himself as he thought what might happen in Edo. Might as well rest for a while.

In Edo:

"Huh?" Tyki said while holding a koi fish and bones hanging from his mouth. "What you'd just say?" He asked the Cell Rolon.

"It's~ not~ dis~ap~pear~ing~!" The Cell Rolon wailed. "Al~len~ Wal~ker's~ name~! No~ mat~ter~ how~ much~ I~ rub~ and~ rub~! I~ scrub~ and~ scrub~ but~ it~ won't~ go~ away~!"

"Doesn't that mean that he isn't died yet?" Ed said. He couldn't really remember that night when he woke up all of the sudden. He hopes that his 'feeling' was wrong about him being alive. Ed recognizes Allen's type. He, Allen Walker, is the type of person who would hinder the Noah's plan a lot. Stubborn boy who would not stay died.

Tyki however looked at Ed then at the Cell Rolon saying "**No No No! **That's impossible! Not possible! Make sure to scrub real hard! You need to scrub harder!" He smacked the Cell Rolon with the fish. "Don't make up lies just to get out of that cage!"

"He's~ still~ al~ive~!" The Cell Rolon said. Tyki brooded after that statement while the Cell Rolon sniffed however Tyki wouldn't have much time to think upon this for Jasdero and Debitto came side by side.

"Hey, hey!" Debitto said. "A guy who's dressed properly as you shouldn't be starling koi fish from a pond to eat." The twins waved at Ed when Ed raised his hand in greeting. "I heard that you're in the middle of a special meeting that you got, Tyki."

"Yo Twins." Tyki said.

"It's Debitto." Debitto said.

"And it's Jasdero." Jasdero said."

Together they said "And combined together it's Jasdebi."

"You're looking as pale as usual." Tyki said.

Debitto said "This is make-up, you vagrant." He kicked Tyki and Tyki blocked it with his arm.

"Sorry, but can you leave and come back later? I'm thinking right now." Tyki said.

"Hey, I heard that you were goin' around killing everyone with that 'thing'. That's why you came to Japan right?" Debitto said.

"To Japan! Right?" Jasdero repeated.

"Yeah, some guy name Cross or something." Tyki replied. Ed sighed thinking "Al when are you going to be here?" as Jasdebi was shouting at Tyki. Soon afterwards they were on a carriage that Jasdero was pulling. Debitto and Tyki were sitting in it while Ed was lying down on the 'roof'.

"Huh? So you guys were assigned to kill that Marshall Cross? Well, hurry up and do it already then. How long are you gonna take?" Tyki said.

"Shut the hell up! That guy is an unusually strong one!" Debitto yelled.

"We've attempted and failed three times already. Nihihihihi!" Jasdero added.

"Aren't you in the same boat?" Debitto asked smugly. "Seems you did a sucky job to kill one of your targets, too. I heard about it. Against some Allen something."

Ed yelled out "Yep! He epically failed."

"Shut up." Tyki replied. "Anyway, where are we headed?"

"The Millennium Earl and Road are here, too." Debitto said.

"No way." Tyki answered.

Soon after Tyki said that, Ed saw a bulky man standing at the side of the road and raised his thumb. However Jasdero didn't noticed and ran straight at the man. The man was then sent flying up in the sky and landed some feet behind them as they continued going.

"Hey, I think you just ran over someone." Tyki said as Debitto looked back in curiosity and Ed said "He looked familiar."

Jasdero stopped and then they saw that it was Skin Bolic lying on the road, looking somewhat dead.

"Since the Millennium Earl and Road are here, I guess it's safe to assume that the box is prepared." Tyki said looking to the side.

"Guess so." Debitto replied bored.

"So… what's Sweet Tooth doing here?" Tyki questioned. Debitto was pointing his gun at Skin when Skin replied. "It's not Sweet Tooth. It's Skin Bolic."

He explained "The general with glasses that I was assigned to kill has taken refugee here, too. That is all!"

"Oh? You too, huh?" Tyki stated. "Apparently we all suck at doing our jobs."

"That's all!" Skin shouted angrily right as they crossed a bridge.

"I'm no failure." Debitto denied.

Hihi! The boss is gonna get mad at us! Nihihihi! Hihi!" Jasdero said joyfully.

Ed said back "He'll get mad at you! Me and Al haven't done anything wrong!" But just as he said this they all heard someone shouting "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

Ed looked up and saw Al falling towards them. Ed gulped as Al continues to descend from the sky. It seemed to take a long time as Ed waited for the inevitable. Though he thought to himself there's no way that Al will just conveniently land on me... right? As soon as this thought happens Al was only a few feet away from him. Al landed on Ed making him gasping for breath and the carriage bends a bit. It sprang upward making the two brothers land behind onto the road as Jasdero tripped making the carriage tilting dangerously close to the ground. Skinn fell face down on the road while Jasdero stopped with his arms stretched out in front of him and his right leg propped up for balance. Debitto and Tyki held onto the carriage and glared back at the two young Noahs.

"Al… you…" Ed started to say. He lifted his head but let it fall back for it was exhausting for him to do it at the time.

"Sorry, Nii-san." Al said dizzily. Al made note on getting revenge on that transportation Akuma.

"Well. That was a bit unexpected." Tyki said after a pause. Debitto and Jasdero both thought "Boss isn't going to be happy with these delays... (Image of the Earl taking away their guns) NO! OUR GUNS!" Skinn just stayed face-down on the ground.

* * *

Happy First Day of School! WHOO! TT-TT Anyway sorry for the late update and all that... Had a hard time what with seemed like Kanda's death but actually him alive, randomly appearing into the manga... Writers Block... Laziness... All that but the reviews helped me write this bit by bit and also I got distracted the glory that it HETALIA! THE AWESOME AWE-INSPIRING INSPERATIONAL HETALIA WITH ALL THE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OF THE MULITLANGUAGE ONES! TRIBUTES! DOUJINSHI! AND THE NICOVIDEOS!

Going back to my story idea... I was thinking of the pairing of Lavi and Kanda, Allen and Lenalee, maybe a bit of Debitto and Tyki. But no pairing of Ed with anyone or anthing like that... NO! NO! NO! Hopefully this chapter was good and all that... If you stop reading my story because of the paring or because my story is becoming boring or something like that then i understand! totally understand! I did that too, stop reading a story because it had a pairing i didn't like! No offense to those authors but it's a bit hard to read something with a pairing that makes me cringe... well that's that. Plz R&R!

If there's any mistake or anything that i can improve on then plz send me a message or just tell me in a review... anything to make this story more enjoyable and easier to read would be great! Love to hear what you guys have to say! Bye!


	8. War signal in Edo!

Who is the New Noah?

* * *

Sorry for taking a long time... But I now have it up and a new beta reader! I would like to thank Akumu Lee Crimson for reading this and editing it! So here it is. THE NEW CHAPTER!

* * *

_Drawn to the darkness and set to spread its reach. That is who they are- Noah's family. _

"It's so familiar, nostalgic even," Tyki said as the Noah family walked down a long hallway. "Even though I don't come here often, only a few times so far, I always feel that way when I'm here every time. It's not even the place where I was born."

"Yeah, I feel the same way too," Skin said.

"This gloomy place isn't even in my taste, but still…"Debitto started saying, walking with his gun pointing at his twin, with Jasdebi pointing his gun back at him.

"The genes inside of you that was passed down from Noah, are what's causing that nostalgia," The Earl said laughing. "This is where Noah created the ancestors of the modern age, after the Great Flood. This is your original birthplace, where you came from. I've told you this already, have I not? This place, Noah's Ark, is the true birthplace of all mankind. That is what I said."

Then Road started to retell the story, "Noah's Ark. From the Old Testament, in the Bible, chapters 6-9 of Genesis. "

The Earl continues, "God flooded the land to cleanse the world's corruption. A human named Noah was allowed to make and board the Ark to avoid God's punishment. The ark landed on the mountain of Ararat after the water receded. There, Noah received God's covenant, becoming the second Adam for the new people. Or that's what history tells us anyway."

Tyki gave a small laugh, "Our birthplace, huh? Now it's just a demon factory."

Debitto said gleefully, "Humans and demons actually share the same birthplace! What a joke! Hah!"

Jasdebi repeated, "Hihi! What a joke! Hilarious! Hihi!"

The Earl laughed, "However, it is now time to part with this ark. Goodbye, Edo. For the sake of obeying the ensuing Ragnarök, the upcoming battle, we are going to switch with a new greater ark. By the way, what are you doing here when none of you have finished your work?"

All four of the Noahs' who were assigned said together, "Wow, so straightforward." While Ed and Al said together, "We're doing what we're supposed to do!"

The Earl leaned forward, glaring at them even though they couldn't properly see his eyes. "I'll prepare dinner so please give me your reasons then. Edo-kun and Aru-kun, continue on your little project but remember to help everyone out."

Ed and Al nodded with sweat dropping down on their faces_. He reminds me of teacher, _they both thought as they turned their heads with tears running down their face as they imagined their teacher, angry with fire behind her.

* * *

As the happy family is eating…

Skinn picked up a piece of sushi and ate it. As soon as he put it in his mouth he complained with tears gathering in his eyes and steam coming from his head, "It's not sweet."

Jasdebi, Ed, and Al were stuffing their face as the Earl replied to Skinn, "Of course. I wouldn't even consider eating sweet sushi."

Tyki had his portion of sushi in his hands as he sighed and said, "I'm getting kind of bored with raw fish, though."

"Please don't compare this to the koi in the pond," said the Earl.

"H-how do you know about that!?" shouted Tyki, startled.

The Earl just laughed.

Al turned to Ed "Koi?"

Ed said, "Yeah, he caught them and ate it right there."

"He really is a hobo isn't he Nii-san."

"Yep, a complete hobo."

"Hey!" said Tyki, looking pissed. "By the way, where's Road? I heard she was here."

"She's doing a little preparation, shall we say?" The Earl laughed gleefully. Ed and Al glanced at each other before thinking, _Better leave it alone._

* * *

The Earl looked down as he stood on top of a building and said, "My playthings, can you hear my voice?" All the Akuma's glowed as they answered, "Millenium Earl-sama."

"Wow, it's dazzling," The Earl said happily.

"Oh, disgusting!" Debitto said as he looked up. "Are all these things are just the Akuma's in Japan?"

"Hii, hii. I wonder what the boss is gonna do, calling 'em all here? Hii, hii," Jasdero said with a big grin. Then they both saw Tyki smoking, Debitto yelled out, "Hey, Tyki! You no longer have any reason to be in Japan anymore! Go finish your next job! What are you lazing around for!?"

"Cross is ours! Hii, hii," Jasdero motioned to the two of them. Tyki ignored them and looked at the Earl.

"Yes, Tyki-pon?"

"Pon?" Tyki frowned.

"Hmm?"

"No, nothing," Tyki lifted the card. "It's about him. You're sure about his condition?"

"Absolutely," The Earl replied. "Don't underestimate the Innocence."

"Huh?"

"Remember that they'll do anything to defeat us, because they are demons too."

Tyki sighed, most likely thinking 'so bothersome'. He pointed to an Akuma in a random direction "Then, you there, head towards China as soon as possible using the Gate. And take him with you."

The Akuma replied, "Roger," As a Tease flew towards it.

Tyki lifted the card to show the name to the Akuma as he said, "This guy's your opponent."

"Ah," Al looked down towards the Earl. "Millenium Earl, can I go too?"

"Hmm?"

"Al! What are you asking?" Ed said shocked.

"But, I want to see him. Nii-san crushed his Innocence and Tyki made a hole in his heart, so I want to see for myself." They then had an extreme staring contest until Ed finally groaned. He gestured,"Go ahead," With his head in his hand, sighing profusely. Al grinned widely.

"Hmm~, so long as you don't ruin anything~," The Earl said. "But I expect you would back before midnight."

"Thank you!" Al jumped at the Akuma.

"This time I'll lend you guys a hand today. But Jasdebi and Skinn, you guys must stop constantly be defeated by the Generals. After all, we've only begun searching for the Heart and still have a**_VERY _**long way to go." The Earl turned to them, anger clearly was visible on his face. Right then and there, Ed and Al were thankful that they weren't assigned to anything yet. "So be sure to do your job properly."

"W-we're very sorry," Skinn and Jasdebi broke down in cold sweat.

"Tyki-pon, too."

"I would like for you to stop calling me that." Tyki stared at the horizon.

The Earl smacked Lero onto his hand as he was he thought out loud. "I have no idea what Froi Tiedoll hopes to accomplish by coming to Edo, but I have a bad feeling that Cross Marian is up to something. I've never been able to comprehend his true nature since the beginning. Maybe it's fate that we are both here in this country, Cross Marian. Let's meet on the eve of our transfer to the new ark our opening celebration!"

The Earl pointed with Lero as he shouted "Go forth now. Prepare for a combine attack, my Akuma army! All the forces in Japan - Destroy the Generals down as one!"

As soon as the Earl said this a pillar or fire appeared. It swerved and curled. All the Noahs looked towards the fire.

Jasdero said, "What?" in confusion.

"It's like a signal for the starting of a war," said Ed.

"A snake...?" Debitto said with wide eyes.

Down on the ground, Lavi said pointing at the Noah's, "Take this."

As the fire snake went towards the Noahs', Tyki said, "This isn't good."

Then all the Noah jumped off from the tall and old building, while the Earl stayed where he was.

"Whoa!"said Skinn as he tumbled down.

"Look out!" Tyki shouted to the Earl.

"It's hot!" Ed yelled as he felt the heat of the fire which caught on his coat. "Gahh!"

"Ah..." Tyki stared at where the Earl was.

"Oh...?"

"Ah! Haa, haa! The Millenium Earl got eaten!" Debitto shouted. (There's a lot of shouting going on here, huh?)

"Fool. As if," The Earl raised a hand and blew the fire snake up. "This attack isn't on par with that of a General." All the Noah landed on an Akuma as the Earls eyes shined, "Come on out here now, you little vermins."

"We aren't going to let you get the Generals, Earl!" The Bookman yelled as soon as the dust cleared away.

All the Noahs began to laugh and hoot as they waited with anticipation. "And do you believe you can stop us?"

Ed grinned. The Noah in him was bursting with excitement and joy at the thought of killing the exorcists.

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Hey! Let me know on what you think of this! Did everyone enjoy reading it? I will try to write up the new chapters within the next month or two since I am an easily distracted person...


	9. The Start and the Arrival

Who is the New Noah?

The exorcist gazed up to where the Noah was. No one said anything for a few seconds until Crowley asked, "Oh? Is_ that_ ridiculous-looking fatso up there the Earl, Bookman?"

"Yes, it is," Bookman stated.

"So that is the Akuma Maker," Lavi said, finally able to put a face to the one known as the Millennium Earl.

"You all must be punished for breaking into this area," The Earl smiled as he floated up in the air by an umbrella.

Ed scratched his head looking down upon them, _They aren't all that well prepared are they?_ He thought. Some memories flashed into Ed's mind and he smiled. "Well, it's not that Al and I was back then."

Lenalee clutched her cloak, "That is our sworn enemy."

Chomesuke yelled, freaking out, "Are you seriously going to fight against them-cho?! That hoard of Akumas up there and five Noahs here?! There's no way you can win! You'll die! You guys are definitely going to die! You'll die, one-hundred percent!"

"Don't say that, Chome. We know how strong they are, but we don't have any intention of fighting a losing battle," Lavi smiled looking back at her.

"Lavi, but..." Chomesuke dejectedly looked up. "Look at that. There's no way this isn't a losing battle."

"What a chatterbox. We won't know if we'll lose until we try," Crowley said angrily.

"Yep, he's right. We might even totally overpower them completely," Lavi said. As soon as he finished his statement, Crowley and Lavi both jumped to attack yelling, "We won't know until we try!"

As they leaped up to get to where the Noah's were, the three Level Three's that caused trouble once they landed in Japan went in front of them. As soon as he recognized them, Lavi shouted, "It's you guys!"

"If you can beat them, then you can be our opponents!" Jasdero said, gleefully.

The blue-colored Level Three Akuma said, "We won't let you lay a finger on the Millenium Earl."

"Even though you say you're level three," Crowley started.

"There's no way we can lose!" Lavi finished.

The green-colored Level Three swung his arms, slicing the air in front of him and created a boomerang. As it flew towards the duo, Lavi swung his hammer to deflect it as the pink-colored Level Three came behind him. It started swinging its gigantic sword down on him when Crowley came up in front of him. They both got hit and crashed onto the ground.

"Lavi! Crowley!" Lenalee shouted in concern. She looked up to see the three 'standing' together.

"Heaven's Compass. Needles of Spells: North Crime!" Bookman shouted as his scroll unfurled. Soon, sharp-pointed needles flew at the three Level Three's and covered them from head to toe. It didn't have any effect on them as they just shook the needles off of themselves. The blue one cracked his neck in boredom. Bookman eyes widen in surprise that his attack did so little on them.

Chomesuke said with swirls in her eyes, "I tried to tell you! There's no way your attacks will work on the Millenium Earl or the Noahs!"

Debitto laughed at their display, "You guys will never be a match for us!"

Ed yawned. _Wonder when Al's coming back…_ he thought.

Lavi and Crowley laid on the ground in frustration and pain. Lavi remembered the memory that Tim showed them. Allen's arm being ripped apart and screaming "Stop!" by the cruel Noah. He gritted his teeth as he and Crowley both got up. He looked at Crowley and said, "Crow-chan."

Crowley understood what Lavi wanted and extended an arm for Lavi to use as a footstool. Lavi jumped up and slammed his hammer onto the ground.

"Fire Seal!" he shouted.

As the Fire Seal appeared on the ground, Lavi lifted his hammer and shouted, "Once more! Fire Seal!" The Fire Seal became bigger with the two combined.

The blue Level Three said "Oh my, such childish struggles."

"Made two of 'em, did he?" the pink one said.

The green one stated, "That won't work against us."

Lavi, who was still in the air, spun around and shouted, "Go! Crow-chan!"

Crowley leapt in front of Lavi, who gave him a high powered boost by using his hammer so Crowley cold get in front of the Fire Seals. As soon as the vampire-like exorcist quickly flew in front of the Fire Seals, he moved away after the air grew dense giving the attack a powerful combination.

The blue one cried out "What!?"

As it hit the Level Three's, they cried out, "What's up with this force?"

"No way, that vampire bastard..." The pink one started saying.

"Accelerated the Fire Snake!" The green one confirmed the pink one's suspicion.

"Even if it's not head on, we can still beat you!" Lavi shouted angrily. He turned to the Noah up above, "All that's left now, are you bastards!"

"Millennium Earl, I'll go!" Tyki said with anticipation and recognition, jumping down straight at them and striking them.

As the two turned around, Lavi started to speak, "You're..."

Tyki smirked and said, "Well, well. If it isn't that gentleman and the Mr. Eye Patch from back then."

Once she realized who it was, Lenalee gasped, "That man... He was the one in Tim's memory!"

Lavi snarled, "There's no way in hell I'd forget that face!"

Crowley and Lavi landed on the roof where everyone else was and Tyki landed on one across from them. He just stood there with a somewhat joyfully smug face with an energetic butterfly encasing his left arm.

"That night..." Lenalee said, memories of the time when Tim showed Lavi and Lenalee his memory flashing through her head, "You're the Noah that killed Allen-kun!"

"I have some free time right now, so I'm a bit bored," Tyki explained. "I'll be your opponent. Maybe you can keep me occupied for awhile like that boy did."

"Bring it on! You asked for it!" Lavi angrily tossed aside his cloak.

"Lavi," Lenalee took a step forward in worry.

"The one with the mole is mine! I'm going to get rid of him, no one else interfere! I'll have to pound him to dust before I can be satisfied!"

* * *

Ed laid on top of the Akuma sighing "Al~! Hurry back! This is going on for too long!"

"What? You bored?" Debitto asked looking up to where he is.

"A bit," Ed grumbled.

Debitto smirked maliciously "Don't be, it's about to get much more entertaining soon. I hate to admit it, but Tyki can sure make things fun to watch. Though, I much rather kill them myself."

"Kill! Kill! Hiihiihii!" Jasdero echoed.

* * *

"What?" Tyki asked shocked, "Are you angry because I killed that little trickster boy? Oh, I guess you two were friends?"

"Shut up," said Lavi quietly.

"Ah, I see. So, you guys were friends."

"Shut up." This time, Lavi said it a bit louder.

"And could it be that cute little girl over there was also his friend, too?"

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry. It must have been a terribly sad thing. I understand," Tyki grinned with a wide and thin smile, "Because I have friends, too."

"Shut up!"

"I understand exactly how you feel, boy."

"Shut up!"

"When a friend dies..."

"Shut up!"

"It is a very sad thing."

"SHUT. UP!" Lavi roared at Tyki.

"Huh. Don't get so angry. That boy's still alive," Tyki said, looking straight at him. "He may even be coming here soon. Don't you want to see him?" Lavi and all the others were too shocked to say anything. Much less do something useful at that moment.

"Although, that's if you live long enough until then," said Tyki, "It shouldn't take long, though. I would know, since I already destroyed his Innocence. In his non-combative state, if he doesn't put up a pointless fight, then the Akuma I sent _will_ bring him after beating him to the brink of death here. That's why you must try your best to survive."

* * *

As Allen was panting inside the training area in the Asia Branch, right outside the doorway was the Ark, it's dull and black-colored, rhombus shaped entrance chills the area. Floating on top of it was an Akuma and a ash-skinned boy. sitting on his shoulder with the Tease flying off of his finger. Al smiled, "We're here. Let's see… I wonder why or rather, _how_ he survived…"

* * *

Hello to all my readers! Sorry for taking such a long time with this... I got distracted by so many things... Like Kamen Rider and college... Anyway here's the new chapter and I thank my Beta-Reader, Akumu Lee Crimson for making this chapter much more well-written! She edited and just... Just thank you, Akumu Lee Crimson! I'll try to get the next chapter up in the next week or the week after... Also since the manga is going on for so long I'm planning to stop this story after the arc's arc and focus on my other story... I'll make a sequel for this if you readers really want it but yeah... Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
